A story to be revealed
by Mintiecool1
Summary: 3 loners, nothing special, huh? But they have a story, a story so unique, and complex, that one curious apprentice can't help himself into. But does this story have what it takes to be revealed, or will it be lost in the past forever?
1. Oh look, a prophecy!

**Leafclan**

Leader: Finchstar- Pale golden tabby with faint dark brown stripes on his flank, orange eyes (Mate is Lightbranch, or maybe Fallowstrike. I don't know anymore. He's a playah)

Deputy: Songleaf- White she-cat with thin dark red tabby stripes and light green eyes

Med. Cat: Silverfeather- silver she-cat with white speckles, muzzle and paws. She has pretty blue eyes

Med. Cat. Appy: Icepaw- Pure white she-cat with black ear tips and tail tip, amber eyes

Warriors:

1 Grayfish- Fluffy gray tom with blue eyes and one black paw (Mate is Fallowstrike)

2 Fawnblaze- creamy tabby she-cat with white belly and chest (the splash ends at her chin) yellow eyes

3 Badgerstep- ginger and cream tabby tom with green eyes

4 Braveheart- beige tom with dark brown or black-brown tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

5 Leaf-foot- a light brown tom with dark steaks. His ears are tufted at the end with darker fur and littered with nicks, bright, amber eyes. Some healed scars cover his chest from an older battle. **Blazepaw**

6 Sunfang- golden-yellow tom with black-brown stripes and brown eyes

7 Honeysky- She is a cream she-cat with small faint pale golden spots on her muzzle and pale strawberry-golden tabby stripes and pale blue eyes

8 Boulderstrkie- He is a very handsome and muscular dark brown tom with faint black-brown stripes, and dark amber eyes

9 Elmfang- He is a pale beige tom with pale golden-yellow stripes and pale blue eyes

10 Rockclaw- dark chocolate brown tom with black brown tabby stripes and amber eyes **Flamepaw**

11 Nightsky: pale cream she-cat with black-brown tabby stripes and dark brown eyes **Firepaw**

12 Waterlight- light chocolate brown she cat with black-brown tabby stripes and deep amber eyes **Blossompaw**

13 Doeleap- pretty light beige she-cat with caramel brown tabby stripes and light green eyes

14 Lightflash- a beautiful cream she-cat with dark caramel brown tabby stripes and dark green eyes

Apprentices:

Blazepaw- A bright ginger tom with a white underside and dark blue eyes

2 Flamepaw- bright ginger tom with pale white paws and belly. He has amber eyes

3 Blossompaw- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and paws. She has pretty, bright green eyes.

4 Firepaw- bright ginger she-cat with a flame coloured pelt and bright blue eyes.

Queens:

1. Lightbranch- gold and white she-cat with black forepaws and a black tail-tip, blue eyes (Mother to Finchstar's kits: Flowerkit, Flykit, and Featherkit)

2. Fallowstrike- pale brown she-cat with white smudge around her muzzle, blue eyes (Mother to Grayfish's kits are: Thunderkit, Moorkit, and Daykit)

Kits:

Flowerkit- gold and white she-cat with delicate black forepaws and a black tail-tip, blue eyes

Flykit- gray and gold tabby tom, orange eyes

Featherkit- pale gray tom with blue eyes

Thunderkit- a pale golden she-cat with dark brown stripes along his flank (green eyes)

Moorkit- a white tom with blue eyes (slightly deaf)

Daykit- gold and white she-cat with black forepaws and a black tail-tip, orange eyes

Lightkit- White tom with pale golden stripes and pale blue eyes

Elders:

1 Hazelblossom- white she-cat with caramel brown tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

2 Birdwing- Silver-blue she-cat with light green eyes

3 Thornfang- Dark tabby tom with light amber eyes, famous attack was biting

**Poolclan**

**Featherclan**

**Loners**

Cloud- A light silver she-cat with white socks and tail-tip, light green eyes (Mother to Lily and Snow)

Lily- A silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Snow- A snowy white she-cat with blind, pale blue eyes

* * *

_That dream, why did it appear to me? It doesn't involve me, I know that I was a medicine cat before, but, I thought dreams will stop accuring. Dear Starclan, I have a feeling this dream is highly important, higher than I thought before... But why appear it to me?..._

* * *

_(Hazelblossom's POV)_

I ran towards the medicine bush, as fast as my legs could carry. I burst through calling in a hushed whisper,

"Silverfeather, Icepaw!"

Silver fur moved in the darkness, then slowly rose. Soon blue eyes appeared.

"What is it Hazelblossom?"

"I had a dream!"

"What? How, why-" She cut her self off, beckoning, "Continue."

"There was a prophecy, _from within one soul, the past will overlap the present, secrets will come forth. One story will be revealed and the other lost forever in the past._"

A pause. Silence came forth, and a smaller ball or silver crept over.

"Let's let it wash over, there was no sense of doom, so there is nothing to worry about. Sleep on it, its a heavy prophecy," Silverfeather suggested lightly.

I nodded simply, feeling a bit saddened that she couldn't decipher it better, but she was right. Sighing quietly I turned to leave. I turned my head, seeing Silverfeather tucked herself into her nest, while the other smaller ball of fur, Icepaw, crept back to hers. I went back to the elder's den, settling into my nest. I covered my nose with my tail, letting sleep drape over me. _I'll solve it, I know I will!__  
_

* * *

**So, really short. Just a taste of what's to come. I'm thinking of having like a little monologue at the beginning. Like it, hate it. Review! Take your guess on what the prophecy is, its not exactly "Save the clan" worthy. Just a little one, barely prophecy worthy even. Oh well, take as many guesses, hit me with your best shot (fire away!).**

**Fact-o-chapter: Icepaw is Blazepaw's sister. Surprising? Don't care, I'll explain it later or so, I guess. Review! **


	2. Unexpected visitors

**Leafclan**

Leader: Finchstar- Pale golden tabby tom with faint dark brown stripes on his flank, orange eyes (Mate is Lightbranch, or maybe Fallowstrike. I don't know anymore. He's a playah)

Deputy: Songleaf- White she-cat with thin dark red tabby stripes and light green eyes

Med. Cat: Silverfeather- silver she-cat with white speckles, muzzle and paws. She has pretty blue eyes

Med. Cat. Appy: Icepaw- Pure white she-cat with black ear tips and tail tip, amber eyes

Warriors:

1 Grayfish- Fluffy gray tom with blue eyes and one black paw (Mate is Fallowstrike)

2 Fawnblaze- creamy tabby she-cat with white belly and chest (the splash ends at her chin) yellow eyes

3 Badgerstep- ginger and cream tabby tom with green eyes

4 Braveheart- beige tom with dark brown or black-brown tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

5 Leaf-foot- a light brown tom with dark steaks. His ears are tufted at the end with darker fur and littered with nicks, bright, amber eyes. Some healed scars cover his chest from an older battle. **Blazepaw**

6 Sunfang- golden-yellow tom with black-brown stripes and brown eyes

7 Honeysky- She is a cream she-cat with small faint pale golden spots on her muzzle and pale strawberry-golden tabby stripes and pale blue eyes

8 Boulderstrkie- He is a very handsome and muscular dark brown tom with faint black-brown stripes, and dark amber eyes

9 Elmfang- He is a pale beige tom with pale golden-yellow stripes and pale blue eyes

10 Rockclaw- dark chocolate brown tom with black brown tabby stripes and amber eyes **Flamepaw**

11 Nightsky: pale cream she-cat with black-brown tabby stripes and dark brown eyes **Firepaw**

12 Waterlight- light chocolate brown she cat with black-brown tabby stripes and deep amber eyes **Blossompaw**

13 Doeleap- pretty light beige she-cat with caramel brown tabby stripes and light green eyes

14 Lightflash- a beautiful cream she-cat with dark caramel brown tabby stripes and dark green eyes

Apprentices:

Blazepaw- A bright ginger tom with a white underside and dark blue eyes

2 Flamepaw- bright ginger tom with pale white paws and belly. He has amber eyes

3 Blossompaw- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and paws. She has pretty, bright green eyes.

4 Firepaw- bright ginger she-cat with a flame coloured pelt and bright blue eyes.

Queens:

1. Lightbranch- gold and white she-cat with black forepaws and a black tail-tip, blue eyes (Mother to Finchstar's kits: Flowerkit, Flykit, and Featherkit)

2. Fallowstrike- pale brown she-cat with white smudge around her muzzle, blue eyes (Mother to Grayfish's kits are: Thunderkit, Moorkit, and Daykit)

Kits:

Flowerkit- gold and white she-cat with delicate black forepaws and a black tail-tip, blue eyes

Flykit- gray and gold tabby tom, orange eyes

Featherkit- pale gray tom with blue eyes

Thunderkit- a pale golden she-cat with dark brown stripes along his flank (green eyes)

Moorkit- a white tom with blue eyes (slightly deaf)

Daykit- gold and white she-cat with black forepaws and a black tail-tip, orange eyes

Lightkit- White tom with pale golden stripes and pale blue eyes

Elders:

1 Hazelblossom- white she-cat with caramel brown tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

2 Birdwing- Silver-blue she-cat with light green eyes

3 Thornfang- Dark tabby tom with light amber eyes, famous attack was biting

**Poolclan**

**Featherclan**

**Loners**

Cloud- A light silver she-cat with white socks and tail-tip, light green eyes (Mother to Lily and Snow)

Lily- A silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Snow- A snowy white she-cat with blind, pale blue eyes

* * *

_I still remember that day... Those, those eyes... I can't get them out of my head... Sweetflower, help me... I don't know what to do... What should I do? All I know is, I have to see those eyes again..._

* * *

(Blazepaw's POV)

"Come on Blazepaw!"

"Do we literally have to patrol EVERY border? Leafclan is HUGE!"

"Yes, but if we don't hurry up, we'll never finish."

"Besides Blazepaw, this is only the Poolclan border. Calm down."

I padded tiredly alongside my mentor, Leaf-foot, and Waterlight, a senior warrior. We were just a small border patrol, but I was ready in case anything happened! I sighed as I continued walking, my head hung terribly.

"How much longer?" I complained.

"Blazepaw, I know this is your first patrol, but seriously! Keep up!" Leaf-foot snapped.

"Be kind to him, he has never been out of camp. His legs will adjust soon." Waterlight said kindly.

I was about to object, to defend my small legs, then I stopped, seeing Waterlight and Leaf-foot, "discussing" something privately, their heads together. Stifling my protest, I shuffled along quietly, letting them talk.

_"Weeeehhhh,"_ I heard the wind moan along as I continued walking. _"Heh, heh, heh..."_ I paused and tilted my head back. I could've sworn that was, laughter?

"Keep up Blazepaw."

"I thought I heard something."

"It's probably Fallowstrike and Grayfish, come on!" Leaf-foot said exasperatedly, backtracking to where I was, Waterlight following closely afterwards.

"No, Fallowstrike wouldn't go this far out, she has kits."

"Well then some other pair of mates, come ON!"

"Leaf-foot, maybe something IS here." Waterlight paused and raised her head higher. "I can scent something, and its from none of the clans."

Leaf-foot frowned and said quickly, "Lead the way then."

Waterlight bounded forwards, and we silently followed suit. We jumped over leaf piles, under bush branches, towards the scent Waterlight was after. We bursted into a clearing and Waterlight stopped abruptly.

"This is the strongest point so far."

_Rustle, rustle_. We all turned our heads towards a bush that was rustling.

Leaf-foot went over to investigate.

"What the-"

A yowl cut him short and a sudden flash of silver knocked him to the ground. Leaf-foot yowled loudly and fur thrashed everywhere. Waterlight soon let out a yowl and joined the thrawl. I stood a back, too shocked to move.

The three spun and leapt at eachother. I side stepped them several times. I listened over the yowling and heard Leaf-foot scream at me.

"The, bush!"

I ran over to the bush Leaf-foot was just at. Inside was a small tuft of white fur. _A, kit?_ It turned its head at me, its blue eyes glistening. It took me a second to realize that these eyes weren't looking at me. They were blind.

A yowl screamed in my ears as I was soon knocked to the ground. I let out a muffled screech and looked at my attacker. It was a silver she-cat, green eyes met mine. For a second I saw sympathy and the next it was cold and angry.

I turned my head and saw Waterlight and Leaf-foot splayed across the forest floor, defeated and I could see scratches hidden among their fur. _Leaf-foot! Waterlight!_ The she-cat raised its claw to attack, I winced desperately, awaiting pain.

"Mommy, no!"

The she-cat raised its head as a new cat came into view. Another kit, it was silver and the same light green eyes as its mom.

"That's Blaze! Can't you see?"

_Blaze? My name is Blaze_paw. I thought confused. The silver tabby loosened its grip, all the way until she was completely off of me. I shook my fur and ran over to my clanmates, checking their injuries.

The little white kit I found in the bush rushed over to the silver tabby and the other kit.

"That's not Blaze!" It squeaked.

"He is to! See, the same orange fur, and white underside. Blue eyes, you just can't see!" The silver kit replied angrily. The silver kit turned to me and asked, "What's your name?"

"Blazepaw." I mumbled as I snatched a cobweb strand from a tree stump. I covered one of Leaf-foot's deep wounds, then looked around for more for Waterlight.

I gave a glance towards the trio. The silver kit looked smugly at her sister, I don't see why as she couldn't see. I then suddenly realized that I haven't chased them off yet. I felt, like I could trust them some how.

The silver tabby mother didn't say anything as she looked off into the sky. The white kit replied angrily.

"That's NOT him! I KNOW its not him!"

That's it, I'm fed up by now. I march over to them and growl.

"Get off Leafclan territory!"

This time, the silver tabby reacted. She growled more menacingly back, making me tremble uncertainly.

"Blazepaw?" A new voice asked. "Leaf-foot! Waterlight!"

I turned my head to see Finchstar and Braveheart enter the clearing. Braveheart was at Waterlight and Leaf-foot while Finchstar came closer to where I was. This only made the silver tabby arch her back and hiss sweeping her tail next to her kits. The two kits quickly became quiet and let out a squeak.

"Finchstar, what do we do?" I whispered quickly.

She just looked at me and nodded. He turned to the trio of loners.

"Hello." He said politely.

"Hello." The silver tabby nodded more coldly.

"Would you like to come back to our camp?"

I turned my head, wide-eyed at Finchstar. I was about to protest about letting loners into camp, but was soon shot down with a glare by Finchstar.

"Fine then, we'll go."

Finchstar nodded and after we got Waterlight and Leaf-foot up and standing, we headed back to camp.

* * *

**Done! I'm so sorry this took forever to update, I was being lazy. :D . I think I'm straying to anime a little bit, so updates may or may not be seen a lot. Sorry! Though I hope you liked it!**

**Fact of the chapter: Blazepaw's mother is dead. Her name was Sweetflower. She died of a badger attack only one moon ago when he was still just a kit. Sad fact I know. Here's a smile to make you feel better :D . Hope to see you next time!**


	3. A walk through Leafclan territory

**Leafclan**

Leader: Finchstar- Pale golden tabby with faint dark brown stripes on his flank, orange eyes (Mate is Lightbranch, or maybe Fallowstrike. I don't know anymore. He's a playah)

Deputy: Songleaf- White she-cat with thin dark red tabby stripes and light green eyes

Med. Cat: Silverfeather- silver she-cat with white speckles, muzzle and paws. She has pretty blue eyes

Med. Cat. Appy: Icepaw- Pure white she-cat with black ear tips and tail tip, amber eyes

Warriors:

1 Grayfish- Fluffy gray tom with blue eyes and one black paw (Mate is Fallowstrike)

2 Fawnblaze- creamy tabby she-cat with white belly and chest (the splash ends at her chin) yellow eyes

3 Badgerstep- ginger and cream tabby tom with green eyes

4 Braveheart- beige tom with dark brown or black-brown tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

5 Leaf-foot- a light brown tom with dark steaks. His ears are tufted at the end with darker fur and littered with nicks, bright, amber eyes. Some healed scars cover his chest from an older battle. **Blazepaw**

6 Sunfang- golden-yellow tom with black-brown stripes and brown eyes

7 Honeysky- She is a cream she-cat with small faint pale golden spots on her muzzle and pale strawberry-golden tabby stripes and pale blue eyes

8 Boulderstrkie- He is a very handsome and muscular dark brown tom with faint black-brown stripes, and dark amber eyes

9 Elmfang- He is a pale beige tom with pale golden-yellow stripes and pale blue eyes

10 Rockclaw- dark chocolate brown tom with black brown tabby stripes and amber eyes **Flamepaw**

11 Nightsky: pale cream she-cat with black-brown tabby stripes and dark brown eyes **Firepaw**

12 Waterlight- light chocolate brown she cat with black-brown tabby stripes and deep amber eyes **Blossompaw**

13 Doeleap- pretty light beige she-cat with caramel brown tabby stripes and light green eyes

14 Lightflash- a beautiful cream she-cat with dark caramel brown tabby stripes and dark green eyes

Apprentices:

Blazepaw- A bright ginger tom with a white underside and dark blue eyes

2 Flamepaw- bright ginger tom with pale white paws and belly. He has amber eyes

3 Blossompaw- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and paws. She has pretty, bright green eyes.

4 Firepaw- bright ginger she-cat with a flame coloured pelt and bright blue eyes.

Queens:

1. Lightbranch- gold and white she-cat with black forepaws and a black tail-tip, blue eyes (Mother to Finchstar's kits: Flowerkit, Flykit, and Featherkit)

2. Fallowstrike- pale brown she-cat with white smudge around her muzzle, blue eyes (Mother to Grayfish's kits are: Thunderkit, Moorkit, and Daykit)

Kits:

Flowerkit- gold and white she-cat with delicate black forepaws and a black tail-tip, blue eyes

Flykit- gray and gold tabby tom, orange eyes

Featherkit- pale gray tom with blue eyes

Thunderkit- a pale golden she-cat with dark brown stripes along his flank (green eyes)

Moorkit- a white tom with blue eyes (slightly deaf)

Daykit- gold and white she-cat with black forepaws and a black tail-tip, orange eyes

Lightkit- White tom with pale golden stripes and pale blue eyes

Elders:

1 Hazelblossom- white she-cat with caramel brown tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

2 Birdwing- Silver-blue she-cat with light green eyes

3 Thornfang- Dark tabby tom with light amber eyes, famous attack was biting

**Poolclan**

**Featherclan**

**Loners**

Cloud- A light silver she-cat with white socks and tail-tip, light green eyes (Mother to Lily and Snow)

Lily- A silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Snow- A snowy white she-cat with blind, pale blue eyes

* * *

(Blazepaw's POV) _I remember walking through the forest with them. I always took a very slight, sly glance at the blind one. I thought she couldn't cope, but, well, she did fine. She didn't trip, or anything. Bleh, I shouldn't have worried, but I feel protective of these cats already, I don't know why though. Am I really their... Blaze?_

* * *

(Lily's POV)

The forest was HUGE! I want to explore every little speck of it! But when I tried to catch a butterfly, mom would call me back, not in a very nice way.

Snow just walked along! I couldn't believe her, the forest was full of colors and sounds... so she can't see, there's beautiful bird songs close by!

I felt crowded walking with so many cats around me. They seem menacing, four big cats! I could have sworn this was Blaze! I don't care what Snow said! This. Is. Blaze.

"Hey Blaze!" I called, walking towards him.

"Hello...?" I said again.

He didn't reply, maybe he didn't recognize me?

"I'm Lily! Do you remember me?"

"He _doesn't _know you! He's not him!" Snow said in a hushed whisper.

"Quiet Snow! Anyways, where are we going? I'm hungry too, why don't we-"

"Lily, don't pester them. Be humbled in their presence."

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

I wanted to try again, but he had already moved to the front, but I'll get to him. I walked quietly and obediently next to mom and Snow, trying my hardest not to swat at a leaf or ask more questions. How does Snow handle it? _Duh, blindness,_ I thought. I sighed and we continued going through the forest.

* * *

(Snow's POV)

I didn't even had to ask, I knew that we were in their "camp". Mom and dad used to talk about how loud their camps were.

There were a lot of noises, mostly gasps. I could feel their stinging glares. I wish we never came here. I pressed my fur close to mothers, I hope Silver does the same.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join gather here to hear my words!" A voice called. I believe his name was "Finchstar."

"Stay close to me," Mom said, although, I think she was talking to Lily. "We don't know what might happen..."

I heard Lily whimper lightly on the other side of her, and for once, I was glad I was blind.

* * *

**Sorry it ended so, weirdly and it was really short. I'm bored and I wanted to get this out. -_- . Hate me if you wish. I made it sorta monologue like because in school we have to write monologues. So yeah.**

**Fact-of-the-chapter: Snow is blind. :D . I hope you knew that since like, LAST CHAPTER. Well, you should have by now. Kinda spoiler alert, Snow WASN'T born like that. *Gasp* I know. The story behind this, will it be revealed? Ha, hope to see ya next time!**


	4. Is he serious?

**Leafclan**

Leader: Finchstar- Pale golden tabby with faint dark brown stripes on his flank, orange eyes (Mate is Lightbranch, or maybe Fallowstrike. I don't know anymore. He's a playah)

Deputy: Songleaf- White she-cat with thin dark red tabby stripes and light green eyes

Med. Cat: Silverfeather- silver she-cat with white speckles, muzzle and paws. She has pretty blue eyes

Med. Cat. Appy: Icepaw- Pure white she-cat with black ear tips and tail tip, amber eyes

Warriors:

1 Grayfish- Fluffy gray tom with blue eyes and one black paw (Mate is Fallowstrike)

2 Fawnblaze- creamy tabby she-cat with white belly and chest (the splash ends at her chin) yellow eyes

3 Badgerstep- ginger and cream tabby tom with green eyes

4 Braveheart- beige tom with dark brown or black-brown tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

5 Leaf-foot- a light brown tom with dark steaks. His ears are tufted at the end with darker fur and littered with nicks, bright, amber eyes. Some healed scars cover his chest from an older battle. **Blazepaw**

6 Sunfang- golden-yellow tom with black-brown stripes and brown eyes

7 Honeysky- She is a cream she-cat with small faint pale golden spots on her muzzle and pale strawberry-golden tabby stripes and pale blue eyes

8 Boulderstrkie- He is a very handsome and muscular dark brown tom with faint black-brown stripes, and dark amber eyes

9 Elmfang- He is a pale beige tom with pale golden-yellow stripes and pale blue eyes

10 Rockclaw- dark chocolate brown tom with black brown tabby stripes and amber eyes **Flamepaw**

11 Nightsky: pale cream she-cat with black-brown tabby stripes and dark brown eyes **Firepaw**

12 Waterlight- light chocolate brown she cat with black-brown tabby stripes and deep amber eyes **Blossompaw**

13 Doeleap- pretty light beige she-cat with caramel brown tabby stripes and light green eyes

14 Lightflash- a beautiful cream she-cat with dark caramel brown tabby stripes and dark green eyes

Apprentices:

Blazepaw- A bright ginger tom with a white underside and dark blue eyes

2 Flamepaw- bright ginger tom with pale white paws and belly. He has amber eyes

3 Blossompaw- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and paws. She has pretty, bright green eyes.

4 Firepaw- bright ginger she-cat with a flame coloured pelt and bright blue eyes.

Queens:

1. Lightbranch- gold and white she-cat with black forepaws and a black tail-tip, blue eyes (Mother to Finchstar's kits: Flowerkit, Flykit, and Featherkit)

2. Fallowstrike- pale brown she-cat with white smudge around her muzzle, blue eyes (Mother to Grayfish's kits are: Thunderkit, Moorkit, and Daykit)

Kits:

Flowerkit- gold and white she-cat with delicate black forepaws and a black tail-tip, blue eyes

Flykit- gray and gold tabby tom, orange eyes

Featherkit- pale gray tom with blue eyes

Thunderkit- a pale golden she-cat with dark brown stripes along his flank (green eyes)

Moorkit- a white tom with blue eyes (slightly deaf)

Daykit- gold and white she-cat with black forepaws and a black tail-tip, orange eyes

Elders:

1 Hazelblossom- white she-cat with caramel brown tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

2 Birdwing- Silver-blue she-cat with light green eyes

3 Thornfang- Dark tabby tom with light amber eyes, famous attack was biting

**Poolclan**

**Featherclan**

**Loners**

Cloud- A light silver she-cat with white socks and tail-tip, light green eyes (Mother to Lily and Snow)

Lily- A silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Snow- A snowy white she-cat with blind, pale blue eyes

* * *

(Silverfeather's POV) _What a strange day that was. I had a dream that night, I forgot most of it, but when I saw those kits and their mother, I could've sworn that the dream had them in it. Hmm, there was another face, it looked a lot like Blazepaw, what a strange day!_

* * *

(Snow's POV) I hated all of the whispers,_  
_

"Why would they bring those cats here?"

"We have a million kits already!"

"Have they lost their minds?"

"Oh Leaf-foot, Waterlight!"

"Monsters!"

Suddenly, one she-cat's voice raised over the others, "Finchstar! Why did you bring these cats here?"

"Quiet Songleaf. As you may know, Featherclan and Poolclan have increased in warriors, they now have a fourth more than us. But we will prevail! This she-cat has fine experience already." A pause. "And more kits is better."

"What are you saying?" A new voice asked.

"I would like that these cats become part of our clan."

Yowls of anger and shock reached my ears. I shrank down next to mother. But part of their clan? What will they think of me?

"We will cast stones!"

Yowls of approval drowned the past ones. I'm glad I couldn't see the results.

"The ones who want them gone go to the camp exit. For them to stay, to the nursery."

* * *

(Blazepaw's POV)

I watched as they all voted, even the kits.

Finchstar stood high on highest branch and nodded for it start. Songleaf, the white she-cat with red stripes, took her stone to the exit. Grayfish and Followstrike took their's to the nursery.

"A mother and their kits should stay where its safe," Followstrike said allowed.

Fawnblaze and Badgerstrike, a brother and sister duo, looked at eachother, Fawnblaze nodded and went to the nursery. Badgerstrike lingered a little, though. Fawnblaze shot him a look and he then went to the nursery.

Braveheart went to the nursery, saying, "I will choose what is right, and turning a queen and kits is wrong." I admired his sense of righteousness.

Sunfang hesitated, he cast a glance at the nursery, but he went and placed his pebble near the entrance. Boulderstrike and Honeysky right after him.

*Time skip 'cause i'm lazy*.

I waited until after the elders went. I took a glance at both piles. _Mousedung, they look even!_ I placed mine towards the nursery.

*Short count later*

"It is now over. There is more at the nursery, you may stay," Finchstar said aloud.

There were yowls of both approval and disapproval as the light silver she-cat mother walked forwards.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot stay," she said louder than the shouts from the clan.

"Please, at least stay within the safety of our boundaries. You can hunt here and roam where you like," Finchstar said.

I looked at him in shock. By now he has gone to far. Letting them in our boundaries? They get to catch our prey and they won't do anything back?

"I have made my decision!" he said angrily.

The three loners nodded and walked out of the clan entrance. I walked over to Finchstar, I wanted to put something straight in him.

* * *

**I think I made this very badly. Next one will be better, I promise! When the next one will be out, I don't know. Oh and happy new year! **


End file.
